IMPOSTERGABLE
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Posterior al episodio 4x07, Cops and Robbers. 3 capítulos. AU. El miedo a perder una oportunidad más de estar juntos, pone a Kate y Rick en el camino de sincerarse, confesar y recuperar el tiempo perdido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí va el three-shot que una lectora muy asidua me sugirió. Espero que lo disfruten y que, una vez más, me regalen su apoyo y su tiempo para leerme y comentarme. De antemano se los agradezco mucho pero mucho, mucho.**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

El papeleo siempre es un fastidio. Es tedioso, aburrido, cansado, abrumador y todo los adjetivos que se le puedan achacar a las obligaciones menos atractivas de cada puesto de trabajo, sea cual sea éste. Para la detective Beckett, si bien la fase de documentación de cada caso que cierra jamás ha sido atractiva, lo cierto es que desde que Richard Castle apareció en su vida, esa parte pasiva de su labor se ha vuelto, al menos, tolerable. Es inútil negar que el hecho de tenerlo ahí sentado junto a su escritorio, ocupado con alguna de las aplicaciones de su teléfono o incluso perdido en otro mundo mientras escribe en su laptop, constituye un gozo muy particular para los dos. Son momentos de silencio y calma durante los cuales pueden disfrutar de la mutua compañía sin la adrenalina y las emociones extremas que comparten cuando resuelven un caso, juntos. Es tal la conexión silenciosa que han llegado a desarrollar bajo esas circunstancias, que el papeleo es bienvenido siempre y cuando él esté ahí, brindándole el innegable placer de su compañía. Misma que le ha sido negada hoy, por cierto.

Esta mañana el papeleo es ni más ni menos que la monserga que está diseñado a ser…porque su compañero hoy no está…y ella lo extraña endemoniadamente. Ese no es un sentimiento nuevo. Hace mucho más tiempo -más del que ella está dispuesta a reconocer- que la necesidad de él y de su presencia se ha vuelto una constante en la vida de Kate. Hace mucho que él, más que sólo su compañero, es su amigo, su mejor amigo de hecho… y que la detective ha reconocido para sí misma cuan indispensable es para ella ese amor confeso que se ha convertido en una especie de cobija protectora y cálida que le brinda abrigo permanente contra el frío y la oscuridad del mundo. No logra entender cómo fue capaz de sobrevivir sin él durante los tres meses aciagos de su recuperación; se ha jurado a sí misma que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no lo mantendría alejado ni un solo día…de verdad que no lo haría. Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo, tampoco le mentiría otra vez respecto a su confesión de amor.

Suspira Kate, soltando por un momento el bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano derecha para luego llevarla a su frente, frotándola como si con eso se fueran las preocupaciones y remordimientos. Esa mentira que le ha sostenido a Rick por un par de meses ya, la está atormentando cada día más. Han sido muchas las noches que ha permanecido despierta hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, analizando, desmenuzando hasta la última pieza del complicado rompecabezas que es su vida emocional. Con la ayuda de su terapeuta son tantas las cosas que se han ido aclarando que, no hace mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente mentirle al hombre que la ama, fue un error del que se arrepiente todos los días y a todos horas. Haberlo reconocido ya es todo un logro realmente; ahora el problema –gran, enorme problema- es que no sabe cómo desenredar ese entuerto sin arriesgarse a lastimarlo una vez más, a ser víctima de un enojo perfectamente justificado y a perderlo, pero esta vez en brazos de alguna mujer que no tenga tantas complicaciones y que pueda ofrecerle todo lo que ella le niega por…por cobarde; a estas alturas no es por otra cosa que por cobarde.

Cuando lo volvió a ver luego del atentado, negar que lo había escuchado revelar sus sentimientos fue un acto nacido del miedo, de la confusión, del dolor físico y moral, del cansancio, y de la incapacidad natural y comprensible de lidiar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la función básica –y en ese momento muy dolorosa- de respirar… La reacción lógica de querer retraerse y sanar estaba más que justificada entonces y no era humano esperar o exigir más de ella. No pensaba con claridad ni estaba en condiciones de controlar la vorágine de emociones que la desbordaban. Entonces había una explicación válida para su evasiva y para su mentira…pero, más pronto que tarde, dejó de serlo. Una vez que volvieron a verse, luego de tres meses de ausencia y silencio, la negación fue deliberada y alevosa…y Kate en este punto lo admite, lo acepta, y pasa cada día con su noche, pensando en cómo revertir el yerro. Especialmente luego de que vio de cerca cómo una preciosa mujer abordó a Rick hace varias semanas, y estuvo incluso demasiado cerca de hacerlo caer en sus redes mientras ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón, intentaba hacerse a un lado, desanimada por el opresivo peso de su pecado por omisión.

Aún tiene muy fresca en su memoria aquella tarde en la que vio con alivio como Rick dejó partir a Serena Kaye y todas las posibilidades que con ella se fueron, conformándose con una cena en Remy´s junto a su complicada compañera, quien no ha sido capaz de ofrecerle más que vagas promesas. Y recordarlo le duele…le ha dolido desde el momento mismo en que notó la atracción de Rick por la bella investigadora de seguros. El miedo a perderlo en otros brazos mientras ella se debate entre su indecisión y sus inseguridades, es como un fardo que carga sobre los hombros y que ha acelerado definitivamente el proceso de reconocimiento de sus fallos y la disposición a actuar en consecuencia…aunque el terrible miedo a perderlo sea ahora su único y más efectivo freno. Pero nadie sabe lo que puede suceder cuando se juntan elementos tan peligrosos como una tercera en discordia, una verdad oculta, la desesperanza que puede gestarse con paso del tiempo, y un hombre atractivo que es el sueño de cualquier mujer. Kate está muy segura de no querer averiguarlo, así que…

El timbre de su teléfono móvil la sobresalta apenas de tan perdida como está en sus reflexiones. En ademán automático lo toma y enlaza la llamada luego de que sus ojos y su cerebro registran de quien se trata, aunque sin salir del todo de su estado meditabundo. De la misma forma sus labios, producen la respuesta, su mente apenas si procesa la pregunta que se le hace y difícilmente podría decirse que filtra la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?

-Dime que me necesitas…

-No sabes cuánto… –Responde su subconsciente, sumergido como está en los discernimientos previos.

Un segundo de silencio. El filtro se recoloca con brusquedad y eficacia ante el desliz cometido. Del otro lado de la línea, el rostro de Castle es una oda a la dicha y la esperanza. Las réplicas empiezan a tomar forma en las mentes ágiles y puestas repentinamente en acción…pero no alcanzan a volverse palabras porque una voz siniestra resuena hasta hacerse escuchar por los presentes y por la ausente en el banco desde el que el autor llamó a la musa, y que ahora, de un instante a otro, está sellado y bajo la amenaza de una tragedia.

La pregunta, la respuesta involuntaria y todas las potenciales consecuencias derivadas de ese intercambio trascendental, quedan congeladas y en compás de espera al volverse la prioridad preservar la vida. Un asalto con rehenes; policías y ladrones que se enzarzan en un juego de astucias que se volverá de vida o muerte. Y Castle está ahí. Es lo único que, a partir de ese momento, ocupa la mente de Katherine Beckett.

* * *

La relatividad del tiempo puede llegar a ser espeluznante. ¿Cómo es posible que los minutos puedan parecer siglos de espantosa agonía en los que no sabes si quieres saber o prefieres mantenerte en la incertidumbre por terror a la posible realidad?

Para la detective Beckett, cada segundo que pasa está siendo un calvario. Siente como si el mundo no se moviera suficientemente rápido; como si todo le estorbara y le impidiera avanzar hasta donde se encuentra la única respuesta que le importa en este momento. Sus oídos aun zumban como efecto remanente de la explosión; siente que la visión se le nubla con lágrimas que se niega a dejar salir… No. Aún no es momento de llorar. Primero necesita llegar hasta el origen del siniestro y encontrar la certeza que le robará o le devolverá la vida. Porque entiende, con claridad nueva, que si Richard Castle –su compañero, su mejor amigo, el hombre al que en silencio ama- ha muerto, una parte de ella se habrá muerto junto con él. La sola idea de un mundo sin Rick la cimbra hasta los cimientos de su alma. No puede concebir la sola posibilidad. No, no, no. No puede irse; no puede dejarla; no puede acabar todo antes de haber comenzado; no puede abandonarla en un mundo que si él será gélido, vacío, carente de sentido…no puede marcharse sin saber cuánto lo ama y sin vivir la vida que ella sueña tener en común con él pronto…muy pronto.

Le está costando más fuerza de voluntad de la que cree tener el mantenerse estoica, profesional, enfocada, cuando por dentro siente que se rompe en pedazos por el miedo y el dolor. El tiempo se estira y el mundo se mueve lento. Ella agoniza ante la espera, la posibilidad, la espantosa incertidumbre. Pero obliga a sus piernas, que se sienten débiles por el miedo, a moverse en largas zancadas; obliga a sus brazos tensos a sostener su arma; obliga a su voz trémula a brotar firme, sonora, para llamarlo sin disimular las ansias, la desesperación y el pánico. Una parte de su cerebro registra la preocupación propia de una policía por el puñado de civiles que pueden estar dañados debido al atentado; pero es por Rick por quien su corazón grita, sangra, ruega. Teme lo que puede encontrar; le urge saber…pero le aterra el peor de los escenarios. Sigue buscando, sigue gritando su nombre como un mantra al que se aferra con la esperanza de que lo mantenga sano y salvo por el sólo poder de su voluntad y su amor. Sus ojos cansados escudriñan con atención y método en medio del polvo y el caos…. Hasta que finalmente lo escucha, lo ve. Lo oye pronunciar su nombre con euforia, con alivio y con un inequívoco orgullo al proclamar ante el resto de los rehenes que sabía que ella los rescataría.

Más de una vez ha sentido Kate un placer indescriptible al ver a su compañero llegar ya sea a una escena del crimen, a la 12ª, a su departamento; siempre con una taza de café que tiene la función de arrancarle la sonrisa que ella ya no es capaz de negarle. Pero lo que siente en este momento al encontrarse con él, completo, en una sola pieza, sonriente, feliz de verla…a esto sí no sabe qué nombre ponerle. Las emociones que le revolotean en el pecho son tan potentes y tan vastas que se le atoran en la garganta mientras sus labios se distienden en una sonrisa que refleja fielmente la de él y que es la reservan exclusivamente uno para el otro. Los hermosos ojos cafés se llenan de lágrimas de alegría que no llegan a derramarse cuando le pregunta con voz trémula un tímido "¿cómo estás?" al tiempo que le desata las manos. Es tal la dicha que la embarga al palparlo, al mirarse en esos pozos azules en los que con gusto se ahogaría, que su toque y su mirada se vuelven un poema, una caricia al alma que cala hondo en el hombre que la contempla con embeleso. Por un instante glorioso, el resto del mundo desaparece; Martha que espera impaciente a un lado de su hijo; el resto de los rehenes que aguardan su turno para ser liberados y atendidos; los oficiales que se mueven con diligencia, prestando auxilio… Todo se esfuma y son sólo Kate y Rick ahí y ahora. Nada ni nadie más importa. Sólo son ellos dos y la bendición de saber que, una vez más, la vida les ha concedido otra oportunidad de vivir lo que no han vivido; de decir lo que no han dicho; de confesar lo inconfesado.

Y el peso de una revelación recae sobre la mujer que hace apenas unos minutos temía haber perdido definitivamente la posibilidad de volver realidad un sueño con el que lleva soñando desde hace demasiado tiempo. Ahora siente como si hubiera pedido un milagro y se lo hubieran concedido, pero con un precio a pagar: el de aprovechar el tiempo que les ha sido otorgado y dejar de desperdiciar las oportunidades que la vida le brinda para ser feliz en la forma del hombre que ama con locura. Paradójicamente, no es una carga lo que siente encima Kate; al contrario, una sensación liberadora se apodera de ella al hacerse plenamente consciente de que el camino se muestra claro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no hay encrucijada, sólo un sendero despejado y llano en cuyo final la espera aquél sin el que, ahora lo sabe, la vida no sería digna de ser vivida. Hace apenas unas horas se debatía entre sus remordimientos y sus miedos; ahora, la señal le ha sido dada y no va a desatenderla.

Sigue Kate acariciando la solapa de la chaqueta de Rick. Siguen sus ojos prendados de esa imagen tan querida y añorada. Y, poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, se acercan uno al otro como polos opuestos que se atraen sin remedio. Sus frentes se tocan, sus alientos se mezclan, sus párpados se bajan, permitiéndoles deleitarse en la sensación incomparable que les proporciona la cercanía, la seguridad que siempre son capaces de inspirarse, la calma que sigue luego de la tempestad y que disfrutan –gracias al cielo- juntos. Si el tiempo pasa o no pasa, para ellos no importa. El breve espacio que los separa se llena con sentimientos que gritan en silencio y que están a nada de cobrar la forma de un beso en el que se vacíe sin remedio todo lo que hasta hoy se ha guardado corazón adentro.

-Él no es el único aquí, ¿sabes? –El inconfundible tono de impertinencia tan propio de Martha Rodgers los saca de su estupor, rompiendo el encanto con apenas un puñado de palabras inoportunas.

Kate se ruboriza y se mueve nerviosamente, consciente de lo inapropiados que son el lugar y las circunstancias para dejarse llevar por la tempestad que se les ha desatado dentro. Rick, por su parte, reclina la cabeza contra la pared y cierra los ojos en lo que es reconocido como el ademán universal de disgusto y fastidio. Ama a su madre y agradece a todo poder superior haber podido sacarla de esto sana y salva, pero bien sabe Dios que a veces quisiera que fuera muda…o más prudente y oportuna por lo menos. Cero y van dos interrupciones más que lamentables el día de hoy en lo que a sus avances con Kate se refiere, y no ve la hora de poder tenerla a solas para concederse esa conversación que ya es impostergable luego de todo lo ocurrido. Pero por ahora toca armarse de paciencia una vez más y esperar a salir definitivamente de todo esto antes de ingeniárselas para tenerla a solas, y una vez que lo logre, está dispuesto a no acumular ni una sola oportunidad desperdiciada más.

* * *

Definitivamente fue uno de esos casos raros y difíciles que empezó como un asalto a un banco con toma de rehenes, y terminó involucrando un asesinato y el secuestro de un pequeño al que intentaban arrancar de los brazos de su madre. Una vez fuera del banco siniestrado, Rick, Kate y el resto del equipo, con la sinergia y eficacia que los caracteriza, lograron esclarecer los crímenes y, lo más importante, atrapar al culpable, rescatar al pequeño y librarlos a él y a su madre de la amenaza que constituía el violento padre de la criatura y perpetrador del plan malogrado que al final costó la vida de los asaltantes nada más.

Kate y Rick, ahora sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la 12ª, intentan liberar los restos de la adrenalina a través del consabido ir y venir de bromas y juguetonas provocaciones. Pero ambos saben que debajo de esa superficie de ligerezas e intrascendencias, yacen certezas nuevas que se develaron hoy al calor de impulsos reprimidos expuestos involuntariamente, y de los propósitos renovados por el miedo a perderse.

Es Kate quien se atreve a ponerlos a ambos en el camino desconocido y anhelado que han empezar a recorrer, sugiriendo lo único que se le ocurre en el afán de procurar las condiciones necesarias para lo que hay que escuchar y decir.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos al Old Haunt? Te invito un trago.

-Acepto, Kate; pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Cenamos en mi casa, con mi madre y Alexis; una vez que me asegure de dejarlas más tranquilas, soy todo tuyo. ¿Aceptas?

-Todo mío, ¿eh? –Replica la dama, arqueando la ceja y con un tono seductor que no deja lugar a dudas sobre su cambio de intenciones-. Acepto… Una oferta así es demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Feliz Lunes de estreno de temporada!_**

 ** _Valeria._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí vamos con el capítulo 2/3. Espero lo disfruten. Muchas pero muchas gracias por la impresionante respuesta a esta historia. Como pueden ver, la velocidad en la actualización fue directamente proporcional al número de reviews. De corazón les agradezco su apoyo.**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A.W. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

-Rick…la verdad es que tuve mucho miedo hoy.

-Te lo aseguro que yo también, Kate. En más de una ocasión y por más de un motivo.

-Creí que…

-¿…no volveríamos a vernos?

-Sí. Y no quiero volver a tener la sensación de que estamos al borde del precipicio y dejamos cosas pendientes, Castle.

-Ni yo, Beckett…ni yo.

El reloj de la pared registra las dos de la madrugada con ocho minutos ya. La pequeña oficina del sótano da la impresión de ser una pintura en sepia por efecto de la luz dorada que emana de las lámparas situadas estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. El bullicio propio del Old Haunt en viernes por la noche, empieza a decrecer paulatinamente conforme los últimos clientes se retiran, ya sea por su iniciativa, por la de sus acompañantes, o por la de los cantineros que los despachan en taxi, cortesía –e instrucción precisa- del dueño del local.

Kate y Rick han estado encerrados en la oficina de él desde hace casi dos horas, conversando más que bebiendo. Embriagándose cada uno con la presencia del otro, con la charla, con miradas penetrantes y sonrisas tímidas y seductoras. La cena en el loft fue amena, por decir lo menos, porque en realidad fue mucho más que eso. Martha, como siempre, un deleite al trato y al ánimo; haciendo sentir a Kate bienvenida no sólo en esa casa, sino en la vida de esa singular y adorable familia, y entregándole a manos llenas la gratitud que siente hacia la detective por haber dedicado su día a librarlos del riesgo en el que estuvieron hoy. Alexis, aunque algo distante debido a la reciente ruptura con su novio, le hizo sentir también su agradecimiento sincero y su alegría al tenerla ahí. Y Rick… Bueno, Rick fue simplemente él mismo, con su encanto avasallador en pleno despliegue, su amor brotando en cada palabra y en cada mirada, la calidez con la que siempre se dirige hacia ella, la forma sutil y sublime con que le demuestra de una y mil formas lo feliz que se siente de tenerla en su vida, el ir y venir de bromas e insinuaciones que les dejan claro a ellos dos –y a todo a quien esté cerca de ellos- que hay una atracción inexorable, poderosa…una chispa que cada vez está más cerca de desatar una portentosa explosión.

Al final, la estancia donde los Castle se postergó debido a que, tanto Rick como Kate y en consideración a Alexis, insistieron en ver alguna película de comedia que distrajera los pensamientos de la muchacha. Algo de éxito obtuvieron y, al término de la función, la jovencita se despidió cortésmente, dándole a su padre y abuela el conciso mensaje de que, al menos por esta noche, prefiere estar a solas para digerir su mal momento. Abuela y nieta, aludiendo a la necesidad de relajación y distención luego de los últimos eventos, acordaron viajar a los Hamptons al día siguiente –sábado- y volver hasta el domingo. Por lo que ambas se retiraron, despidiéndose de Castle y Beckett con el aviso de no verse hasta dos días después. Kate dudó entonces si sería buena idea aceptar el ofrecimiento previo de ir al bar. Para todos fue un día largo y extenuante y, por mucha que sea la urgencia de esa conversación pendiente, no quisiera abusar de las fuerza de él, que hoy fueron puestas a prueba. Pero Rick no la dejó ni darle demasiadas vueltas al dilema; simplemente tomó la iniciativa y helos ahí ahora mismo, disfrutando de esos ocasionales ratos de aislamiento ininterrumpido en los que se tienen para ellos solos, y encaminado la plática con habilidad y decisión hacia el punto de cruce donde puedan coincidir y empezar a avanzar hasta la meta tan anhelada. Claro que hay nervios, emociones en carne viva alborotándoles hasta el aura; hay temor, incertidumbre, tensión que zumba y que cimbra; pero no hay indecisión ni evasivas esta vez. La llamada fue muy cercana y muy severa como para –una vez más- ignorar al destino que a gritos les recrimina postergaciones eternas. En la mente de ambos subyace esa idea aterradora de que puede llegar el momento en que no haya mañana, y de lo que con toda seguridad ambos se van a arrepentir es de haber dejado ir lo que pudo ser y se negaron a que fuera.

Kate lleva horas pensando en cómo abordar un tema para el que siempre se ha mostrado esquiva. Requiere ser honesta, pero ser directa en este caso puede que no ayude mucho a su causa. Dada la naturaleza de lo que tiene que decir, definitivamente la forma va a jugar un papel decisivo. Tiene que soltar un golpe bajo…inevitablemente; pero si así ha de ser, entonces debe amortiguarlo con todo cuanto tenga a mano. Para su suerte, tiene en su poder el mejor de los antídotos…se llama amor por él. Debe convencerlo de que lo ama; de que no ha sido falta de reciprocidad hacia sus sentimientos, en ningún momento, lo que la ha mantenido en silencio. Sí. Tiene que asegurarse de que su amor por él constituya esa cama blanda en la que caiga cuando el golpe de su mentira lo desequilibre hasta caer. Pero ahí estará ella para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y con los labios dispuestos a sanar heridas y sellar promesas. Siempre pensó que cuando el momento inevitable de las confesiones y la declaración llegara, estaría ella hecha un manojo de aprensión y dudas; de temor y ansias que apenas si la dejarían hablar o construir ideas coherentes… Pero no es así exactamente. Sí hay algo, un poco, de todo eso; si siente nudos en el estómago y en la garganta cuando piensa en lo que está por venir; sí siente como suben las aguas y amenazan con desbordarse cada vez que choca con esa mirada leal, prístina, empapada de amor y de paciencia, de admiración y de orgullo, de adoración y devoción por ella. Un poco de todo eso se agita por debajo de la superficie; pero no es lo suficiente como para detenerla, como para echarla atrás en su intención de liberarse de una espera autoimpuesta y liberarlo a él de una penitencia inmerecida. No hoy. No después de que durante minutos que se le hicieron dolorosamente interminables, lo creyó ausente para siempre. En esos momentos lo daba todo, lo ofrecía todo a cambio de una sola oportunidad más para decirle que lo ama y envolverlo en la protección de sus brazos como si ahí nunca nada pudiera pasarle. Y esa sensación persiste aun ahora que la adrenalina se ha desvanecido en su sistema, que el miedo asfixiante que sintió a la luz del día, se funde con las sombras de la noche y le da tregua simplemente porque él está a su lado. Bien sabe Kate que la relativa calma es sólo un espejismo y que, una vez a solas, sin él, las pesadillas la cazarán hasta atraparla, porque su subconsciente le hará constantes recordatorios de lo que pudo perder y de que sólo entre los brazos de ése al que ama, encontrará el exorcismo a los demonios que la acechan. De modo pues que no hay temores o dudas en ella que superen la necesidad perentoria de blindarse, con el amor que él le profesa, contra todos los desafíos que el mundo y la vida decidan presentarle. Nada puede ser más difícil que seguir caminando sin él. Todo el tramo que le queda por recorrer hacia ese lugar al que quiere llegar, lo puede recorrer de su mano…y así será.

-Rick… -Empieza tentativamente y reconoce en su compañero esa comprensión plena de que se acabaron los rodeos y el momento llegó de abordar el punto crítico alrededor del cual han caminado en puntas toda la noche.

Rick casi contiene el aliento ante lo que ve venir. No sabe a ciencia cierta qué es, pero si los indicios son correctos, imagina por donde van las cosas. Todavía tiene muy presente la voz de su musa diciendo "no sabes cuánto" ante la inopinada petición de "dime que me necesitas". Quizá ella, entre la confusión y el caos de un día tristemente inolvidable, ya no recuerda su respuesta espontánea y reveladora, pero para él fue como ver un trozo de cielo azul entre nubarrones grises. No hace mucho le ofreció tiempo y espera…y sigue estando dispuesto a dárselos sin límite ni medida; pero no puede negar que ese punto muerto en el que se ven forzados a permanecer, es un cielo nublado al que daría todo por volver límpido y brillante. Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella…siempre; pero hoy vio abrirse una posibilidad en más de una ocasión y, aunque no ha querido dejar que sus ilusiones despeguen y emprendan vuelo, la realidad es que tampoco ha podido evitarlo del todo…menos aun cuando la ve así, dispuesta, expuesta, vulnerable y, aparentemente, decidida. No está muy seguro a qué, pero esa determinación fiera que brilla en las pupilas oscuras no deja lugar a dudas: Katherine Beckett tiene un objetivo en mente, una misión; si alguien ha visto de cerca lo que eso significa, es él, y va a allanarle el camino tanto como le sea posible. Se la va a jugar junto con ella, sea lo que sea que vaya en la apuesta.

-Dime –le dice acercándose apenas un poco más a Kate, en el confinado espacio que les brinda el sillón de cuero en el que han estado sentados casi todo el tiempo desde que llegaron.

-¿Sabes? –Carraspea, aclarando la garganta y reuniendo hasta los últimos restos de valor que ha encontrado dispersos dentro de su mente-. Desde hace algunos meses he estado viendo a un terapeuta.

-Tú… estás en terapia… -El matiz de incredulidad está implícito aun cuando la frase no es interrogativa-. No lo habría imaginado, Kate.

-Lo sé. Sé que es difícil de creer tratándose de mí…pero es la verdad. Aun después de que él me dio luz verde para volver a mis funciones, yo decidí que realmente necesitaba la ayuda…más allá del mero formulismo que dicta el protocolo del departamento de policía.

-Me alegra que tengas a alguien que te esté ayudando a lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que te pasó, Kate. No es algo que se pueda ni se deba enfrentar a solas.

Hay profunda simpatía en cada palabra; comprensión, admiración otra vez –si alguien sabe la proeza que implica para ella tanto el acto como la confesión, es su compañero-; no hay ni atisbo de juicio ni de prejuicio, sólo una aceptación sin cuestionamientos ni condiciones. Sólo el ofrecimiento constante de apoyo, de solidaridad y ayuda en la forma y momento en que sea solicitada o necesaria. Un nuevo arrebato de ternura se le anida en el pecho a la mujer enamorada que, cual un ciego que abre los ojos por vez primera a la luz del sol y se deslumbra, ve ahora con claridad lo que por mucho tiempo se negó a apreciar, y ya no hace intento alguno de reprimir o contener el impulso que la empuja hacia él.

-¿Sabes cuál fue una de las razones más importantes por las que me decidí a continuar con la terapia, Rick? –La pregunta es retórica. Sabe de sobra que él no conoce sus motivos pero los intuye y, desde luego, se muere por escucharlos de su boca-. Por ti…por ser mejor para ti; para nosotros; para llegar más rápido a ese lugar en el que quiero estar…contigo.

Ya no queda ni la sombra de una duda. Con esas pocas frases basta para iluminarle a Rick la noche y el resto de su vida. Es casi lo equivalente a la mejor de las declaraciones de amor. Esa franqueza, esa seguridad y disposición a hablar, son auténticos tesoros tratándose de Kate Beckett. Y, en este contexto, son señales inequívocas de que han cruzado la línea…por iniciativa y decisión de ella, sin coerción ni coacción. Es Kate, la eterna elusiva, quien ha puesto sobre la mesa lo que entre ellos solía ser prácticamente un tabú; lo ha hecho sin recurrir a subtextos, metáforas, rodeos ni alusiones vagas. Directo, elocuente, claro. No. Ya no caben dudas ni temores. El momento llegó y jura por Dios Rick que no importan los errores ni lo daños pasados; sólo el aquí, el ahora y un mañana que se presenta glorioso para ser vivido a lado de la mujer que ama…en calidad, por ahora, de lo que sea, pero siempre a su lado.

-Si sabes que espero por ti, ¿verdad, Kate? Todo el tiempo que haga falta. Te lo dije y esa oferta sigue en pie. Todo a lo que podía aspirar en este punto, me lo acabas de dar…y aún más.

-Pero es que ese es el punto, Rick… -Se acerca a él y toma la mano de él entre las suyas con vehemencia y frenesí, como queriendo mostrarle que no pretende dejarlo ir nunca-. Ya no quiero seguir esperando.

-¿A qué te refieres? –El temor no logra permanecer oculto en el timbre de la voz grave y enronquecida por la emoción.

-A que quizá… –hace una breve pausa tratando de hallar las palabras al tiempo que, con gesto nervioso, muerde su labio inferior y se coloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-. A que quizá el camino que debo recorrer aun, sea más fácil si lo caminas conmigo.

-Y sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu lado, Kate…siempre. –Es él quien ahora aprieta la mano de ella entre las suyas, frotándolas en señas de aliento y compromiso-. En todo lo que te pueda ayudar lo haré…como tu compañero, tu amigo, tu mejor amigo…

-No, Rick, no. –Lo interrumpe poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios que la tientan y la invitan. Le queda claro que él no quiere albergar demasiadas esperanzas; que no quiere presionarla ni orillarla a algo para lo que no esté preparada, por mucho que sea su anhelo. Tiene que hacérselo entender-. Quiero terminar de derrumbar esos muros de los que antes te hablé…pero no quiero hacerlo sola, sino contigo; pero no sólo como mi compañero o mi mejor amigo.

Se cruzan las miradas con una intensidad sin precedentes –que en el caso de esos dos ya es mucho decir-. Él busca verdades y respuestas en esas honduras color chocolate como si le sondeara hasta el último resquicio del alma. Ella lo deja entrar, buscar, iluminar cada esquina oscura, rogando al cielo porque encuentre lo que ahí está, esperando por él y sólo para él. Se eternizan los segundos en los que no se rompe el silencio ni se desenlaza esa mágica conexión a través de la que los amantes hablan más allá del sonido y las palabras. Es un instante de comunión espiritual perfecta; los remanentes de duda se disuelven como la niebla bajo la luz del amanecer. Hay una verdad que brilla y se eleva triunfante por encima de malos entendidos, errores y omisiones; los latidos se aceleran, las respiraciones se acompasan en una misma frecuencia y los labios se acercan hasta unirse en un beso tímido, exploratorio, en el que se vierten uno por uno esos sentimientos a los que sólo falta darles voz. Lo prolongan pero no lo intensifican… Hay cosas que decir aún, antes de poder entregarse sin reservas a la pasión y al deseo que fluye entre ellos casi como algo tangible. Sin desenlazar sus manos e intentando recobrar el aliento y la capacidad de articular palabra, es Rick quien retoma el hilo que dejaron suelto.

-Kate… -Envuelve su nombre en una caricia-. ¿Estás segura? Te juro que estoy dispuesto a esperar. No voy a irme a ningún lado…

El bello rostro de su musa se ensombrece con la duda. No tiene que hablar para que él adivine lo que le está cruzando por la mente. Y se apresura él a corregirse antes de que esa idea errónea eche raíces.

-No me malinterpretes, por favor –le acaricia la mejilla con la mano-. No hay nada que yo desee más que tomar tu mano y caminar contigo sea cual sea el sendero y la meta. Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligada o presionada. No sería capaz de iniciar algo contigo sólo porque estás vulnerable o asustada, Kate. Necesito tener la seguridad de que es eso lo que realmente quieres.

-Ey, escucha, por favor. –Lo interrumpe en el afán de no dejarlo más tiempo bajo la percepción falsa. Es ahora o nunca y que sea lo que Dios quiera-. Te voy a contar algo, ¿sí?

Castle se limita a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que continué. Teme que la parte que viene es a donde no está ya tan seguro de querer llegar. Van a viajar al pasado y tendrá que salir a flote el nefasto día del atentado y…de su confesión de amor que, a estas alturas, ya no sabe él si Kate no recuerda o no quiere recordar por algún motivo. En todo caso no hay más que una forma de saberlo y es mejor ahora, después de ese beso en el que, sin temor equivocarse, él podría apostar que percibió amor, así sin más ni más, amor tan fuerte y manifiesto con el que bulle en su interior.

-Cuando tú y yo volvimos a vernos en el hospital después de…que me dispararon, yo era poco menos que un despojo, Rick, física y emocionalmente. De entre las miles de emociones que se me revolvían por dentro, había una que me mantenía embotada, presa, encadenada a lo peor de mí: el miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo me cuesta recordar con precisión lo que pasó en los días y semanas posteriores al funeral del Capitán Montgomery. Pero lo que sí permanece grabado a fuego en mi mente es esa implacable sensación de miedo agudo, incontrolable, irreprimible. Se combinaba a veces con confusión, a veces con un dolor sin nombre, a veces con depresión y a veces con ira…pero la constante era siempre un miedo del que no podía desprenderme ni dormida ni despierta, ni de noche ni de día. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo fuera capaz de producir un pensamiento coherente sin que el terror se hiciera presente. Fue un infierno, Rick, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Mi tiempo pasaba entre pesadillas, ataques de llanto y ataques de pánico que me dejaban extenuada físicamente y desecha emocional y mentalmente. No obraba guiada por la razón sino por mero instinto de conservación y de supervivencia. Mi único impulso era huir, esconderme, cubrirme con una coraza gruesa detrás de la cual nadie pudiera hacerme daño y yo no pudiera lastimar a nadie. Eso era lo único que rondaba mi mente como una maldita obsesión: protegerme y sobrevivir como podía a cada momento de dolor y de miedo. Esa ha sido, después de la muerte de mi madre, la época más negra y desdichada de mi vida Rick. Pese a la careta de calma y frialdad que hayas podido ver en mí cuando fuiste a visitarme al hospital, por debajo de esa fachada había una piltrafa humana que no era capaz de lidiar ni con el proceso de respirar porque dolía como los mil demonios. Mentiría si te dijera que hubo algún punto mágico en el que mi mente salió a flote y todo empezó a estar bien. Era encontrar algún momento tolerable y luego enfrentar días o semanas enteras de descontrol y caos. Gradualmente, conforme el dolor físico fue cediendo, la mente fue erigiendo mecanismos de defensa para recuperar la estabilidad mínima y seguir funcionando. Y entonces vino la siguiente fase; la del remordimiento, la de confrontar las consecuencias de semanas y semanas escondida en mi madriguera. Ahí es donde entras en escena tú, Rick. Como entre brumas podía recordar lo que te dije en el cuarto del hospital…la forma en que te despedí con una promesa que no había cumplido y la forma en que…

Aquí el sollozo interrumpe brusca e inesperadamente el relato, y Rick, en acción refleja y a despecho de la revelación que ahora está seguro que está por emerger, la abraza y la cobija contra su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas empapen la tela de su camisa. Casi desde que Kate empezó a rememorar esa etapa oscura, un llanto silencioso acompañó la narración pero sin llegar a quebrarle la voz ni a doblarla por el peso de los dolorosos recuerdos; sin embargo, bastó con que apareciera él en el lastimoso escenario de su memoria para que el dolor la sacudiera hasta ahogarle la voz y estremecerla con temblores incontrolables. No necesita saber más; él sabe ya y entiende lo que pasó y no hay recriminación ni rencor. No cuando la tiene entre los brazos, llorando desconsolada al revivir en palabras el calvario que tuvo que soportar apenas unos pocos meses atrás. Por más que su imaginación de escritor sea vívida, Castle es consciente de que no puede alcanzar a calcular la magnitud de ese tormento por el que Kate pasó. La entiende y perdona la evidente mentira. Le agradece la confesión temprana de su pecado y de su amor…porque no hay forma ya de que dude de lo que ella siente; no después de haber compartido un beso en el que vertió el alma gota a gota y de abrirle el corazón y dejarlo ver sin filtros ni intentos de disimulo, las marcas profundas que esa terrible experiencia ha dejado en ella. Kate lo ama; Rick está seguro de eso; y siente como una calidez deliciosa le llena el cuerpo y el alma ante esa certeza. No queda espacio para albergar nada más que el amor por ella y el deseo de protegerla y compensarla por todo el sufrimiento que no fue capaz de evitarle.

La estrecha con dulzura, murmurándole al oído palabras de consuelo mientras le acaricia los rizos castaños y le roza la frente con los labios. Poco a poco logra calmarla y la siente relajarse despacio aunque sin salirse del círculo protector de sus brazos. Finalmente Kate se remueve, buscando su acomodo hasta que su cabeza descansa en el hueco del cuello de él, los labios húmedos de lágrimas se pegan al oído masculino y, en un susurro, ella libera la última confesión.

-Rick, yo también te amo… Y necesito que me perdones.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo,_**

 ** _Val._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**BUENO, PUES ÉSTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 3/3. ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO LEYENDO ESTE RELATO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLO Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN SIGAN ACOMPAÑÁNDOME EN MIS PRÓXIMAS HISTORIAS. HAPPY CASTLE MONDAY!**_

 _ **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

-Rick, te amo…

-Kate, te amo…

Más que frases son suspiros, exhalaciones, alientos robados a un momento perfecto en el que el amor y la pasión se fusionan en una amalgama única e indescriptible; y emergen al mismo tiempo las palabras, en perfecta sincronía y en perfecta sintonía…como siempre. Sus mentes están demasiado lejos, demasiado alto como para conseguir ordenarle a sus labios que pronuncien algo más. Han habido muchas primeras veces para ambos… tal vez más de las que quisieran. Pero esto… lo que están viviendo hoy, al fin, luego de años de espera y de las últimas veinticuatros horas de sube y baja emocional, está más allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir.

El cierre de una puerta rústica de madera tras de ellos fue la señal de arranque para una carrera que ha sido de resistencia y no de velocidad. Decenas, cientos de besos que nacieron como roces y en cuestión de segundos escalaron en intensidad hasta volverse fieros y decididos. Caricias que empezaron con las yemas de los dedos recorriendo gentilmente la piel del rostro y que tras instantes breves mutaron en marcas candentes sobre la piel desnuda, transformando la sangre que fluye por las venas en ríos de lava ardiente e incendiaria. La postura vertical duró tan solo lo que tardaron en avanzar –dando tumbos- de la entrada a la recámara principal, donde cayeron sobre la cama con poca gracia y mucha prisa. Sábanas recién puestas han sido testigos de un explosivo enredo de brazos, piernas, pieles cálidas y húmedas que ansían fundirse en una sola unidad. Frases de amor ininteligibles, envueltas en suspiros urgentes, han ido y venido entre una boca y otra a lo largo de un encuentro en el que la calma y el apremio encontraron el término medio de manera natural. Cada palmo de sus anatomías ha sido explorado, conquistado, marcado a fuego hasta llegar al momento sublime en que las cumbres se han alcanzado entre jadeos, gemidos, súplicas fervorosas, y la sincrónica pronunciación de sus nombres acompañados de una nueva declaración de amor que, como una plegaria, emerge desde lo más profundo de dos almas que se han vuelto una misma.

La íntima conexión se prolonga por lo que parece un tiempo sin final y sin medida. Ella lo siente llenarla por completo, lanzándola abismo abajo tan solo para atraparla y así alzar juntos el alucinante vuelo. Él se descarga en ella, potente, abundante, sumergido en un placer que no había disfrutado así…nunca; con nadie; sólo con ella y para ella. El significado de hacer el amor ha sido elevado a un nivel completamente nuevo, rebasando la mera y burda unión de los cuerpos, para trascender mucho más allá, hacia un intercambio de sentimientos forjados y templados a fuego lento que a la luz del tiempo se han vuelto sólidos, inquebrantables, indestructibles.

Las últimas embestidas de la pasión se hacen acompañar de más murmullos extáticos, asombrados, satisfechos. Y cuando vuelve la calma, cuando tras los párpados empiezan a remitir las luces brillantes y cegadoras que iluminaron el cielo de su dicha, los amantes permanecen abrazados, incapaces de romper ese lazo mágico e invisible que los mantiene unidos, incapaces de despegar ni un centímetro de piel sudorosa y humeante. Rick yace sobre Kate en estrecho acomodo, intentando dejar caer su peso sobre sus brazos y no sobre la frágil complexión de la mujer que tiene debajo y a la que sus extremidades enmarcan. Hunde su cara en el cuello femenino, reponiéndose aún de los estertores posteriores a su propio clímax. Le besa el cuello con labios que se entorpecen por el esfuerzo y la emoción. Mientras que ella se aferra a él como si se tratara de una tabla salvavidas. Sus brazos se enrollan alrededor del cuello ancho y firme; sus piernas entumecidas se niegan a desenroscarse de las caderas de hombre que acaba de proporcionarle el mayor de los placeres; sus ojos se abren despacio, desenfocados pero brillantes por el placer y el amor; sus labios finos se curvan en una sonrisa genuina, lánguida, saciada. Vuelve, una vez más, a buscar el oído de su compañero para murmurarle lo que, a estas alturas, ya no es ningún secreto.

-Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, Richard Castle…

-Eso, en este caso, no es ningún mérito, cariño –responde él en su cuello, su voz ahogada por la piel suave a la que sus labios recorren-; porque la felicidad es toda mía.

Se mueve apenas él para aligerarle el peso; pero ella se las ingenia para seguir sus movimientos y _liberarlo_ sin deshacer el abrazo, para encontrar una posición más cómoda pero que le permita seguir anidada junto a él, disfrutando de su tibieza y su amparo contra el frío del ambiente. Son las dos de la tarde, el sol está ausente y una lluvia silenciosa y pertinaz azota el techo de dos aguas de la solitaria cabaña que se alza orgullosa sobre una de las tantas colinas tapizadas de verde que constituyen un paisaje majestuoso, rodeado de montañas infinitas, adornadas de coníferas silvestres, tan imponentes y eternas como el tiempo mismo.

-¿Tienes frío? –Le pregunta él con ternura, envolviéndolos a ambos en el grueso cobertor y depositando un beso en la frente tersa-. ¿Necesitas otra cobija?

-No –le responde en el mismo tono dulce e insinuante-. Si me mantienes abrazada, no necesito más. Y por cierto…gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por…todo. Por las últimas doce horas, por los últimos cuatro años, por tu perdón, por tu amor –le roba un beso y luego sigue-, por haber aceptado pasar este fin de semana en este lugar, a solas conmigo.

-Por nada de eso tienes que agradecerme, Kate. Especialmente no por amarte y mucho menos por haber venido a este lugar que tiene tanto significado para ti. Por eso último más bien soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte. Me cuesta creer que estamos aquí, solos los dos, así… Debe ser difícil para ti haber vuelto tan pronto.

-No es del todo fácil… Los recuerdos están aún muy recientes, pero con esta compañía y bajo estas circunstancias se ven las cosas desde otro ángulo –afirma Kate acurrucándose más contra él-. La verdad es que es que he descubierto que no hay mejor forma de quitarle a esta cabaña el estigma que le quedó luego de mi última estancia aquí que visitándolo contigo. Este viaje, aunque será muy corta la estancia, es como un exorcismo; como una catarsis que sólo con tu ayuda puedo enfrentar.

-Ves como soy yo a quien le corresponden los agradecimientos, Kate –le asegura mientras vuelve a cambiar de posición hasta quedar sobre su costado, con uno de sus brazos rodeándola y el otro acunándole la cara y acercándose de modo que no quede duda alguna sobre su propósito.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de eso, pero…ya que insistes, ¿qué te pareces si nos demostramos nuestra mutua gratitud…otra vez?

Los labios ávidos vuelven a fundirse en un beso que no es sino una promesa y un preámbulo; las palabras sobran y el silencio se llena con una nueva ola de murmullos, de suspiros, de gemidos y de la calma sorda que precede a la dulce tempestad.

* * *

-Kate, este lugar es impresionante. Es difícil describir tanta belleza.

-Sí... Lo es. Otra vez puedo apreciar su magnificencia…gracias a ti.

Los enamorados contemplan el soberbio paisaje desde el balancín del porche, guarecidos por un cobertizo desde el cual la vista es espectacular. Los altiplanos que rodean la construcción rústica están cubiertos de pasto fresco y remojado, de árboles frutales que no necesitan más cuidado que el que la madre naturaleza les prodiga en abundancia. Y, más allá del camino por el que llegaron, se alzan las cumbres tupidas de pinos vetustos que parecen besar un cielo gris, bordado de nubes densas que no han hecho sino descargarse copiosamente desde que los visitantes arribaron. Ni un ínfimo rayo de sol se filtra entre las capas oscuras que se cierne sobre kilómetros a la redonda. La niebla espesa desciende, escurridiza, sobre las monumentales cumbres, creando el efecto sublime de que la tierra y el cielo se alcanzan y se seducen. El frío es húmedo pero perfectamente tolerable bajo las gruesas ropas, la manta de lana y el calor compartido por dos organismos entre los cuales no hay ni una pulgada de distancia.

Con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, Kate y Rick admiran el panorama señorial que en estos momentos es testigo y cómplice del inicio de lo que esperan sea definitivo. Él, que no conocía ese sitio más que por referencias, observa y aprecia con el asombro de un niño que explora alguna parte del mundo por vez primera; posa sus ojos ávidos sobre cada detalle de los exteriores o de los interiores, con reverencia, con respeto…no sólo por el portento de la naturaleza, sino porque ése es el santuario en el que Kate fue agarrándose a la vida nuevamente, después de haber estado a punto de perderla. Está atento, alerta a cada señal que de ella emana. Sabe, luego de las dolorosas reminiscencias de la noche anterior, que lo que ella pasó en ese sitio fue un infierno –como ella mismo lo nombró-; sabe que debe costarle trabajo a su musa estar ahí, reviviendo "su época más oscura". Y no hay nada en el mundo que Rick quisiera más, que poder evitarle hasta la más minúscula de las penas; envolverla en su amor y cubrirla con él para impedir que la hiera ni la sombra de un mal recuerdo. Pero no puede…de modo que no le queda más que mantenerse al pendiente de cualquier signo de estrés, tristeza o pánico, para brindarle tanta ayuda como le sea posible. Después de todo, como Kate misma lo ha dicho, este viaje se trata de una catarsis, y él está más que dispuesto a sufrirlo y gozarlo con ella, agradecido infinitamente por el honor que eso representa. Sí, ésta es una manera muy significativa de ver nacer su relación…es simbólica. Es como lavar los recuerdos dolorosos que ambos guardan de esa etapa amarga y reemplazarlos con memorias nuevas, frescas, placenteras. Viajar ahí durante el fin de semana ha sido, definitivamente, una de las mejores ideas de Kate. Aceptar acompañarla, ha sido una de las mejores decisiones de Rick y él lo admite sin reparos.

Sin embargo, y pese a los temores no dichos de cada uno, la verdad es que Kate ha estado más que bien. Se ve serena, dichosa, abierta y confiada como nunca antes. Ella misma se sorprende. Mientras bebe a sorbos pequeños su bebida hirviente, y con su mano libre traza patrones aleatorios sobre la de él, la detective reconoce para sí que fue osado de su parte extenderle esa invitación. Hubo momentos durante el trayecto hacia la cabaña de su padre, en los que pensaba si no hubiera sido mejor no tentar a sus demonios dormidos y haber pasado los dos primeros días de su incipiente relación aislados y encerrados, pero en la casa de alguno de los dos en Nueva York. Total, su departamento ofrece siempre privacidad y calma, y el loft, por hoy al menos, era también un remanso de soledad y paz, estando ausentes Martha y Alexis. Claro que a esas alturas, recorriendo el camino hacia el norte, ya era muy tarde para tales consideraciones, por lo que no pudo hacer más que calmarse y confiar en que, junto a Rick, todo iría bien. Tal como ha sucedido afortunadamente. Ahí y ahora, sentada junto a él, recreándose en la belleza que los rodea, una sonrisa franca se asoma a su rostro resplandeciente al recordar la noche anterior y los eventos que los llevaron a donde ahora están.

 _-Te amo, Rick…y necesito que me perdones._

 _Una oleada nueva de lágrimas frescas y calladas mojaba la piel del cuello de Rick, quien sólo apretaba el abrazo y repartía besos breves sobre el cabello sedoso y las mejillas húmedas. La emoción era tan intensa, que le costaba trabajo creer que de verdad estaba viviendo lo que hasta hacía poco no había sido sino un sueño muy acariciado. No podía concebir que esa criatura emotiva y frágil que lloraba aferrada a él y que le acababa de declarar su amor, fuera la misma dura detective a la que por años siguió sin esperanzas. Kate podía sentir su dificultad para dar crédito a la inaudita situación; sentía como su garganta trabajaba intentando tragarse el nudo que le impedía hablar. Lo sintió rendirse en el afán de encontrar su voz -ahogada por sentimientos muy hondos- y acercársele al oído para susúrrale con vehemencia:_

 _-Shhh…por favor, nena, ya no llores. ¿Qué no entiendes que yo también te amo? Saber que tú me correspondes es lo único que importa, Kate. Lamento si mi primera declaración fue tan inoportuna que sólo dificultó el camino de tu recuperación…pero lo cierto es que lo que dije ese día sigo sintiéndolo con la misma magnitud…o incluso más._

 _Y entonces volvieron los sollozos, pero esta vez mezclados con risas histéricas de incredulidad y alivio; un abrazo que ni uno ni otro estaban dispuestos a romper por ningún motivo; uno, tres, diez besos más, que embalsamaron heridas y sellaron juramentos; el llanto que remitió por fin al calor de las caricias dulces y las palabras tiernas; las 5 de una madrugada silente que sigilosa e inexorablemente se desplazaba hacia un amanecer nuevo, promisorio, brillante; un hombre y una mujer exhaustos luego de haberse salvado -en más de un sentido- a lo largo de esa última jornada larga, extenuante y trascendental; la necesidad de un merecido y reparador descanso, y la indisposición absoluta por parte de ambos a separarse más allá de lo estrictamente indispensable. Lo que derivó en un trayecto breve y empalagoso hasta el loft; una rutina nocturna entorpecida por el cansancio y el embeleso; una conversación soñolienta y poco coherente entre almohadas mullidas y sábanas de seda…y así, de la nada, una abrupta invitación a las montañas para estar solos, lejos, juntos, con el fin de celebrar su recién nacida relación. Después de todo, los Hamtpons –que podían haber servido igual para tal propósito- no estaban disponibles. Luego vino la aceptación entusiasta de la propuesta inesperada y, finalmente, la admisión de que estaban ambos demasiado exánimes como para lograr algo más que dormir -una en brazos del otro- durante las escasas horas disponibles antes de emprender el viaje._

Y helos ahí ahora. Disfrutando el atardecer, la lluvia, el despliegue de una naturaleza que vibra de color y vida, y que resulta el marco perfecto para el estado de ánimo que comparten; están exultantes, eufóricos, confiados y dispuestos a recompensarse por todo el tiempo perdido. Los errores del pasado puestos atrás sin vacilaciones ni resentimientos y el corazón abierto a las posibilidades ilimitadas de un futuro en común.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm…? –Responde de inmediato al estímulo de la voz amada, abandonando su ensoñación.

-Dime que me necesitas…

-No sabes cuánto…

Esta vez la respuesta fue consciente, deliberada, contundente, acompañada de un gesto en el que se conjugaron el amor, el recuerdo y un beso intenso que conlleva en sí mismo una súplica y una ofrenda.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Gracias siempre por leer y comentar. Los comentarios son para el que escribe lo que son los aplausos para el que canta...alegran, motivan, inspiran. Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo desde México.**

 **Valeria.**


End file.
